Longneck Reach
Identity Founded by the Guardian Adecia and her Longnech charge Jori, Longneck Reach has since its inception been a place dedicated to partnership and equality between Beastclan and dragonkind. This purpose has expanded since the clan's founding from a simple coexistence between a Longneck tribe and a handful of dragons into true neutral ground, and a symbiotic relationship between all of its members--whatever their species. Founding Jori, a scout for her tribe, was sent out in response to growing militarization of the Longneck confederacy at Dragonhome. She came across a badly wounded Adecia--then several years into her Search and at risk of death following an attack by a feral Mirror pack--and took pity on the miserably dragon. The friendship that resulted benefited them both, providing advice and moral support for Adecia while allowing Jori to travel more efficiently and giving her access to Adecia's experience and familiarity with many parts of Sornieth. It was a very short time before Adecia looked at her new friend and realized the universe revolved around Jori, and Jori alone. With this realization, Adecia suddenly had a burning desire to share her homeland with her Charge. She hadn't been back to the Plateau since she came of age, and Jori had never been at all. One look was enough to make the young Interloper fall in love. They found a safe, sheltered place about halfway up the Steppes--unclaimed for miles in any direction, surrounded by rocky but workable farmland, with a sheltered valley to protect from storms--and Jori sent for her tribe while they set about clearing a lair. The Reach was born. Landmarks * Brighteyes Rock: A sharp jut of stone near the Eastern end of the main cliff face, behind which the sun rises. * The Temple: A massive undertaking by the artists and architects of the Reach, which considerable contributions from clans of other Flights. Carved out of the rock, this temple to the Windsinger in thanks for his blessing in the land also features shrines to the rest of the Eleven as well as equally painstaking shrines of equal size dedicated to the spiritual practices of the six Beastclan traditions. It is the hope of the Reach that while they are a small and peaceful clan, the Temple will serve as a touchstone and symbol of unity for Sornieth; proof that dragon and Beastclan are stronger together, and can live as one. * The Serthis Pool: Led by the wry and quick-witted Shirala, this band of Serthii were initially refugees at the Reach; Shirala's fledgling pod was attacked by outsiders when they attempted to settle in a river delta, and only survived due to the intervention of Radec, Yahev and Adecia--back then, the only three dragons at the Reach. Their wariness soon wore off as they realized they were treated as clanmates by all members of their new family; Shirala's Court, as it's affectionately called, set up in the small pool of water, and their crafts and small zeeba flock make them entirely self-sufficient as they laugh, joke, and flirt with all of their clanmates who come to get water. * Maiden's Field: Maiden, a foster raised by the clan, is easily the largest dragon at the Reach--to the point that the lair proper cannot support her and she is wary of landing for fear she will cause a cave-in or destroy crops. Maiden's Field is a patch of land on the upper steppe below which no cave will ever be hollowed out, sown with clovers so as to be visible from the air, so that she can always be a part of the Reach and never need worry about where to land. Category:Wind Category:Mighty Lair Category:Clans